


Отзвуки прошлого

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Supernatural Elements, post-BotFA
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эребор наконец снова принадлежит гномам, но они заплатили за это непомерную цену, потеряв в битве своего короля и обоих наследников. Двалин и остальные пытаются справиться с горем и возродить королевство к жизни. Но вскоре они замечают, что разрушенные залы не так пусты, как кажется...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отзвуки прошлого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Echoes of the End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262073) by [mainecoon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainecoon76/pseuds/mainecoon76). 



  
Эребор, величественное королевство гномов, создан, чтобы быть средоточием красоты и жизни. Его огромные залы должны быть наполнены шумом и смехом; мастера, ремесленники, писари должны сновать по бесконечным лестницам, соединяющим уровни, и широким мостам без перил. Из пиршественных залов должны доноситься застольные песни и звон кубков, а с тренировочных площадок — бряцанье оружия, перемежаемое крепким словцом. В переходах нужно быть крайне осторожным, чтобы не сбить с ног детей, гоняющихся за маленькими механическими олифантами, и не столкнуться со школярами со стопками книг и свитками, направляющимися в библиотеку, а рынки должны ломиться от всевозможных товаров со всех концов Средиземья.

Это то, что Двалин помнит. То, что жило в его сердце больше полутора веков, поддерживаемое долгими разговорами у очага, мечтами о лучшем будущем, когда он и его близкие наконец вернутся туда, где их ждет дом, когда они соберутся все вместе, и все станет по-прежнему.

Королевство возвращено, дракон пал, но Двалин уже никогда не будет таким, как прежде. И, проходя по разрушенным, гулким залам под Горой, он знает, что Эребор тоже никогда не станет прежним. 

Они были глупцами, что решили вернуться. Эребор давно был утрачен, и слепое стремление пойти наперекор судьбе принесло новые потери, забрав жизни Торина и обоих его племянников. Они мечтали, ох, как они мечтали вместе возродить былую славу их утраченного королевства: бок о бок, взошедший на трон король и его самый верный друг. Вместо этого они нашли лишь безумие и смерть, и королевство, лежащее в запустении. Те, кто выжил в сражении, уже начали приводить залы в порядок, но они не продвинулись дальше нескольких помещений у самого входа, не считая просторных чертогов глубоко под Горой, где лежит его сердце, похороненное вместе с теми, кого любил больше жизни.

Блуждание безо всякой цели в конце концов приводит его к коридору, ведущему в тренировочные залы на нижних уровнях. Никто пока еще не забирался так далеко от Главных ворот, но это место ничем не хуже прочих, а его не ждут обратно в ближайшие несколько часов. Обследование помещений — это насущная необходимость, хотя, строго говоря, они не должны бродить здесь в одиночку. Но он мало кого может сейчас терпеть возле себя, кроме Балина, а тот постоянно занят. Двалин идет хорошо знакомым путем, рассеянно касаясь рукой зеленоватых стен, испещренных золотыми вкраплениями, и пытается припомнить, куда ведут двери по обеим сторонам и боковые ходы.

Внезапно его накрывает волной паники. Воздух вокруг него, кажется, застывает, превращаясь в сплошную ледяную корку. Он не может пошевелиться, даже когда разум кричит, что он должен повернуться и бежать отсюда как можно быстрее. С огромным трудом он сбрасывает невидимую хватку, и тут же, пошатнувшись, приваливается к стене. 

А потом потолок рушится. 

Двалин, не раздумывая, прижимается к стене и прикрывает голову. Когда пыль оседает, вместе с ней исчезает и парализовавший его страх. Он отряхивается от каменной крошки, поднимает фонарь, и в его неровном, мигающем свете убеждается в двух вещах.

Первое: уходящий вперед туннель кажется совершенно невредимым. Тут нет видимых трещин, и вообще, похоже, дракон сюда не добрался. А сложенные гномами стены и перекрытия не рушатся через век-другой. Нет никаких внятных объяснений тому, почему часть потолка вдруг обвалилась.  
Второе: приступ паники спас ему жизнь. Еще один шаг вперед — и ему пришел бы конец.

***

Последующие недели небогаты на события, и хотя он не забывает о том, что случилось в туннеле, появляются другие заботы. Он даже рад, что ему есть чем заняться. Нужно разобрать завалы, ухаживать за ранеными, хоронить павших. Людям из Озерного города нужна их помощь, потому что зима вступает в свои права, а от их домов остались одни головешки, и Даин твердо заявляет, что Эребор никогда не захлопнет двери перед ищущими пристанища вне зависимости от того, какому народу они принадлежат. Непростые переговоры с лихолесским владыкой ложатся на плечи нового короля и Балина, но то, что является заботой Балина, всегда касалось и Двалина тоже. Он испытывает гордость и благодарность за стойкость Даина, за его несгибаемую верность своему народу, за его силу. Но когда ночь сменяет день, и их кузен снимает корону, которая никогда ему не предназначалась, и устало потирает лоб, тем немногим, кто находится рядом с ним, ясно видно, каких огромных усилий ему это стоит. Гномы Эребора вернули свой дом, Даин же свой утратил. Ему не суждено больше вернуться в Железные Холмы, разве что с кратким визитом. 

Двалин не ощущает никакой радости от жизни, но в течение дня ему удается найти себе дела, отвлекающие от переполняющего его горя, и это само по себе можно считать достижением. Но в предутренние часы ничто не спасает его, когда, потерявшись между сном и явью, он тянет руку на другую сторону кровати и находит лишь пустоту. Каждое утро понимание того, что Торин никогда больше не проснется рядом с ним, обрушивается на него неподъемной глыбой, раздавливая снова и снова. Чаще всего он просыпается среди ночи, потому что ему снятся застывшие синие глаза и темная лужа крови, собирающаяся на льду. Каждый день бывают мгновения, когда он забывает о случившемся, и ему кажется, что он видит лицо Кили в толпе, или молодой светловолосый гном проходит мимо, и он порывается окликнуть его. Сколько раз он оборачивается, чтобы переглянуться с Торином, как они привыкли, прежде чем вспоминает, что его нет. Но, в целом, он справляется.

***

Где-то спустя три месяца после битвы группу воинов из Железных Холмов посылают расчистить проход к Северной изумрудной шахте. Они так и не возвращаются. Их инструменты находят брошенными в одном из туннелей, но почему они их там оставили — неизвестно. Поиски стоят жизни еще двоим, когда прочная лестница внезапно рушится безо всякой причины, а после один из стражей падает, поскользнувшись на узком мосту, и разбивается насмерть. Но пропавших воинов так и не находят.

Той ночью Двалин снова видит во сне Торина, и на этот раз там нет ни льда, ни крови. Торин кричит ему что-то, но он не может разобрать ни слова.

Даин не привык бросать своих воинов, даже если шансы найти их живыми тают с каждым часом. На второй день поисков Двалину вместе с Балином, Бифуром и Бофуром достается не обследованный участок соединенных друг с другом туннелей, ведущих из северных шахт к большому хранилищу на нижних уровнях. 

Эхо их шагов разносится по пустым залам и переходам, когда они спускаются все глубже и глубже к сердцу горы. Они идут молча, думая каждый о своем. Бифур и Бофур восхищаются размерами шахт, а Двалин — потрясающей работой строителей, архитектурой, в которой невозможно различить, где первозданная форма камня переходит в рукотворную красоту. Хотел бы он, чтобы Торин мог это увидеть. 

То тут, то там виднеются свидетельства выработки, которая когда-то здесь велась: оставленные инструменты, запыленные тачки и вагонетки, на которых перевозили породу. В небольшом хранилище они обнаруживают три высохших тела, наполовину погребенные под рухнувшими обломками. Но никаких следов пропавших гномов здесь нет.

Продолжая поиски, они оказываются в просторном зале, отделанном зеленым мрамором, таком огромном, что они едва могут разглядеть противоположную стену, несмотря на то, что глаза кхазад привычны к полумраку. Столы и стулья стоят рядами и повсюду находятся многочисленные ларцы с драгоценными камнями, книги в кожаных переплетах, весы, грузики и различные инструменты, которые Двалин раньше не видел. Гномы, что работали здесь, должно быть, бежали в спешке и не вернулись. Все вещи покрыты толстым слоем пыли. 

Бифур высказывается первым: 

— Не думаю, что мы найдем их здесь, — говорит он по привычке на кхуздуле. — Похоже, сюда никто не заходил. Почему здесь так жарко?

Бофур поднимает голову от ящика с изумрудами, стоящего возле двери:

— Слишком жарко, — соглашается он, нахмурив брови. 

Теперь, после его слов, Двалин замечает, что он прав. В зале нет факелов или светильников, лишь их фонари, никакого объяснения этой непонятной жаре, которая становится все сильнее с каждым мгновением. На какой-то миг Двалину кажется, что нечто движется вокруг них, что-то, чего он не может коснуться. Воздух колышется плотным маревом, как бывает знойным летом.

Балин поднимает свой фонарь и проходит дальше. Слабый свет не достигает стен, отбрасывая дрожащие тени на каменный пол. 

Двалина обдает холодом, и он невольно останавливается. В ушах звенит. Он клянет себя за слабость. Неужели он ни на что не годен, даже на простейшее задание?

— Вам не кажется, — медленно произносит Бофур, — что здесь какой-то странный запах?

— Должно быть от фонарей, — неуверенно предполагает Балин, но он ошибается: дело не в фонарях, совсем не в них, а потом звон в ушах прорывается знакомым голосом, выкрикивающим то, от чего Двалин застывает в ужасе: « _уходитеуходитеуходите_ ».

В воздухе пахнет дымом. Откуда-то из глубины доносится странный звук, напоминающий скрежет гигантских когтей, скребущих по камню.

 _УБИРАЙТЕСЬ ОТСЮДА, БОЛВАНЫ_

Двалин разворачивается и хватает Бифура за руку: 

— Балин! Уходим отсюда! Немедленно!

Друзья безоговорочно доверяют ему, так что не приходится тратить время на объяснения. Они поспешно покидают зал, бегут обратно по коридору, а затем по узкой лестнице вверх и останавливаются, только оказавшись на безопасном расстоянии.

Оставленные залы позади темны и пусты.

***

— Я могу сказать только то, что я чувствовал, — раздраженно говорит Двалин. — Запах дыма. Странные звуки. Приближение опасности. 

Балин пристально смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит. Бофур озадачен. Его не было здесь, когда появился дракон, и он не может помнить звуки и запахи, которые навсегда отпечатались у Двалина в памяти, но Балин их знает. Бифур, возможно, тоже, он всегда знает больше, чем кажется, но сейчас он просто стоит, прислонившись к стене, и выжидающе смотрит на Двалина. 

— Если бы здесь был еще один дракон, мы бы давно об этом знали, — наконец произносит Балин. Глаза у Бофура округляются, становясь похожими на две тарелки.

Какое-то время они все молчат. Из глубины туннеля не доносится ни звука. Голоса у Двалина в голове тоже не слышно.

— Давайте вернемся и поговорим с Даином, — решает наконец Балин. — Он должен знать об этом.

Все время, что они поднимаются на верхние уровни, Двалин не может избавиться от ощущения, что за ним наблюдают. Но позади никого нет.

***

Когда он возвращается в их с Балином комнаты, уже поздно. Он вымотан до предела, но сон не идет: в голове снова и снова прокручиваются события сегодняшнего дня, как будто вращается огромный механизм на шестернях. Он опускается на постеленные одна на другую шкуры, служащие ему постелью, и откидывается на стену. 

По комнате проносится порыв холодного воздуха. Огонек свечи начинает плясать.

Двалин садится в тревоге. Может, это глупо, но он точно знает, что слышал тогда, и если есть хоть малейший шанс, он охотно выставит себя дураком.

— Торин?

Огонек снова колеблется. Двалин смотрит, как он танцует, хотя воздух вокруг него неподвижен. 

Торин никогда по-настоящему не верил в призраков. Когда они были мальчишками, они, конечно, любили всякие жуткие истории, которые рассказывались по вечерам у камина, а иногда они забирались в заброшенные туннели и пустынные залы и забивались, кто первый обернется, когда воздух начинает густеть, и по спине бежит холодок. Но Эребор пал, и их беспечные проделки остались в прошлом, а у повзрослевшего Торина было слишком много других забот, чтобы бояться блуждающих неупокоенных душ. Двалин не может сказать, верил ли он сам, но он никогда особо над этим не задумывался.

Теперь он думает, что, возможно, стоило бы. 

— Ты здесь, сердце мое? Ты пытаешься что-то сказать мне?

Огонек изгибается на несуществующем ветру, а потом гаснет. Двалин откидывается на шкуры и позволяет холодному воздуху обнять его. Если это и правда призрак, он его не боится.

Этой ночью ему снова что-то снится, но утром он так и не может вспомнить, что именно.

***

Королю-под-Горой не до шуток. Он меряет шагами кабинет, безмолвно кипя от злости, Балин с самым невозмутимым видом ждет, пока он заговорит. Бофур переводит взгляд с одного на другого: ему явно не по себе. Он знал Торина и его семью, но в обществе знатных лордов он чувствует себя неловко. Когда эти самые знатные лорды жили и работали бок о бок с простыми ремесленниками, было проще. Сейчас все изменилось.

Бифур с интересом наблюдает за ними. 

— Я не знаю, что это, — рявкает Даин, уставившись на Балина, как будто он отвечает за это лично, — но это не дракон.

— Я ничего подобного и не утверждал, — спокойно замечает Балин. 

— Если бы это был дракон, — продолжает Даин все громче, — он бы сидел в сокровищнице, а не в шахтах. Кроме того, внизу нет столько места, чтобы вместить такую огромную тварь. Ты там был, Балин, во имя Махала, ты видел, что он сделал с Главными воротами!

— Даин, — Балин терпеливо увещевает его, как разозленного боевого хряка. — Я не думаю, что там, в шахтах — дракон.

Даин плюхается в кресло и взъерошивает бороду. Разговор почти слово в слово повторяет тот, что они вели прошлым вечером. Они ходят по кругу. Двалин спрашивает себя, стоит ли ему озвучить свои крамольные мысли.

— Что-то здесь не так, — после долгого молчания признает король. Злость покинула его, он выглядит просто безмерно уставшим и вымотанным. — Это третий случай за неделю. Гномы исчезают, лестницы рушатся, а теперь вы заявляете, что слышали дракона. Клянусь Создателем, Балин, если бы это сказал не ты, а кто-то другой... Но мы не знаем, что это. — Он по очереди обводит их взглядом. — Какие есть предложения?

— Что ж, — задумчиво произносит Балин, — думаю, нам нужно разобраться, в чем дело, так что я предлагаю отметить на карте места и...

Двалин его уже не слушает. 

Воздух в комнате сгущается. Порыв сухого, горячего ветра ворошит бумаги на столе Даина. На лбу у Бофура выступают капельки пота.

Балин замолкает, удивленно распахнув глаза.

А потом Двалина окутывает знакомой волной холодного воздуха. Он оборачивается и видит Торина, стоящего рядом с ним.

Он выглядит так же, как в тот день, когда его похоронили, невозможно прекрасный в простой кольчуге и темно-синем кафтане, и грудь сжимается от внезапной острой боли. Только думать об этом некогда, потому что Торин смотрит на него расширенными от ужаса глазами и указывает на дверь. Его губы шевелятся, кажется, он кричит изо всех сил, но не слышно ни звука. Двалин реагирует в ту же секунду:

— На выход, живо! — он бросается к Даину. 

Комната вспыхивает огнем.

Кругом дым и пламя, слышатся сдавленные вопли и проклятия, пока они пробираются к выходу. Двалин вцепляется в кафтан Даина, и тот обхватывает его за пояс и тащит к двери. Горячий воздух обжигает легкие и заставляет слезиться глаза. Кто-то заходится в надсадном кашле, раздается грохот и мучительный вскрик. Даин выталкивает его за порог, они оборачиваются и видят, как остальные, спотыкаясь, выбираются из пылающей комнаты. К счастью все живы. Король призывает стражу, но прежде, чем они успевают поднять тревогу и броситься тушить огонь, все стихает. 

Даин стискивает руку Двалина с такой силой, что наверняка останутся синяки, но Двалин не чувствует боли. Он неверяще смотрит перед собой.

От кабинета короля осталась лишь пригоршня пепла, но само пламя исчезло без следа.

***

Когда Двалин несколько часов спустя заходит в свою комнату, пол в ней покрыт тонким слоем льда и напоминает замерзшую реку. Он безмерно благодарен, что обошлось хотя бы без пятен крови на льду для пущего эффекта. 

— Рад видеть тебя, Торин, — произносит он, и губы сами расползаются в ухмылке, потому что он говорит с _Торином_ , с Торином, который погиб, и которого он уже никогда больше не чаял увидеть.

Лед покрывается трещинами и исчезает. Вместо него в дальнем углу комнаты появляется фигура гнома, просвечивающая, полупрозрачная, но это без сомнения Торин. Он поднимает руки к лицу и удивленно оглядывает их.

— Я становлюсь сильнее, — в его голосе звучит изумление.

Двалин хватается за стену, чтобы не упасть. Голос Торина, такой знакомый, такой бесконечно родной, который он боялся никогда больше не услышать. Тот же знакомый силуэт — высокий, мощный, с широкими плечами, длинные густые волосы, красивое лицо, изученное до последней черточки. Последний раз, когда Двалин видел своего короля, он был бледным и неподвижным, застывшим в безмятежном спокойствии. Сейчас он выглядит таким, каким был при жизни, и Двалину хочется кричать — то ли от боли, то ли от радости.

Он ограничивается тем, что делает глубокий вдох. Когда он открывает рот, голос его звучит ровно:

— Ты можешь говорить со мной?

Торин поднимает голову, уставившись на него в удивлении, и его лицо озаряет улыбка.

— Я говорил с тобой все эти недели, но ты меня не слышал. 

Двалин бросается ему навстречу, но останавливается в одном шаге. Он без всяких подтверждений знает, что это лишь призрак. Он не вынесет, если попытается заключить друга в объятья, а его руки пройдут сквозь пустоту.

Торин смотрит на него с пониманием.

— Что ж, — говорит наконец Двалин. — Я рад, что ты здесь. Я хотел бы, чтобы у меня было время... попрощаться. В свое время. Сказать тебе все, что я хотел. Но мы ведь никогда не делали этого перед боем. 

— Нет, и в этом не было нужды. Я и так знаю. — Торин поднимает руку, как будто хочет дотронуться до него, и опускает ее. — Мне так жаль. Но ничего не изменишь.

— Я знаю.

— И ты ничего не мог сделать.

Двалин вздыхает и отводит глаза. Конечно, Торин знает его слишком хорошо и понимает, что его тяготит, но суть от этого не меняется. Он отправился со своим королем и принцами, чтобы защищать их ценой своей жизни. Он жив, а они нет. Что тут еще можно сказать?

— Торин, — говорит он вместо этого, тяжело опускаясь на постель. Призрак застывает в воздухе поблизости, грустно глядя на него. — Торин, что здесь происходит?

Раздраженное выражение на лице Торина до боли знакомо. Он вздыхает и поясняет:

— Призраки.

— Это я уже понял.

— Очень смешно, умник. Вам не меня следует опасаться. Я здесь только потому, что не мог оставить вас с этим одних. Вы даже не понимаете, с чем имеете дело. 

Сердце захлестывает мучительной признательностью. Двалин зажмуривается на мгновение и переводит взгляд на татуировки на фалангах собственных пальцев.

— И с чем же мы имеем дело?

Торин садится рядом. Это так непривычно: быть близко от него, но не иметь возможности положить руку ему на бедро, почувствовать, как колет ладонь черная подстриженная борода. Целый век с лишним он ласкал его тело, но сейчас он понимает, что этого все равно мало. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Торин печально улыбается: они до сих пор понимают друг друга без слов.

— Есть другие призраки, — объясняет Торин. — Те, кто погиб, когда Смауг захватил Эребор. Большинство отправилось дальше, но некоторые не захотели уйти. И они до сих пор здесь. 

— Так это призраки гномов? Тех, что стали жертвами дракона?

В памяти воскресают непрошеные воспоминания: лица тех, кто погиб в огне или был погребен под обломками. Друзья, родичи, мимолетные знакомые, наставники, его собственная мать.

— Да. 

— Но почему они нападают на нас? Это наш дом, как и их. Мы восстанавливаем его и отдаем должное их памяти. Разве они не должны радоваться, что мы вернулись?

— Это не их вина. Они уже не те, какими были когда-то, — Торин хмурит брови. — Мы не должны задерживаться после смерти, Двалин. Это против нашей природы. Те, кто остаются, со временем ожесточаются и становятся мстительными. Их души искажены и полны злобы. Они нападают на любого, кто попадется им на пути, не разбирая, друг это или враг.

Они обмениваются многозначительными взглядами, которых Двалину так не хватало все это время. Он не может не улыбнуться, несмотря на безрадостные вести. 

— И что нам со всем этим делать?

— Вы должны помочь им отправиться дальше. Я не знаю как. Их бесполезно убеждать. Но пока они здесь, королевство не будет в безопасности.

Двалин кивает и принимается ковырять ногтем пряжку ремня.

— Торин, — он наконец отваживается произнести то, что терзало его все время с тех пор, как он увидел лежащее на снегу неподвижное тело Фили. — Я бы предпочел, чтобы оно осталось им.

Торин долго молчит.

— Мы должны были попытаться, — говорит он наконец. — Мы никогда не сдавались так просто.

— Но цена оказалась слишком высока.

— Мы все знали, что может дойти до этого. Но да. Может быть, цена была слишком высока. 

Они оба знают, что он говорит не о себе.

— Ты их видел? — мягко спрашивает Двалин, не зная, хочет ли услышать ответ.

— Нет. Они отправились дальше. А я нет, — Торин глубоко вздыхает, видимо по привычке, потому что в своем нынешнем состоянии он явно не нуждается в воздухе. — Послушай, Двалин, вы все делаете верно. Благодаря вам Эребор снова будет процветать. Я безмерно благодарен вам, и я не позволю стае злобных духов разрушить наше дело.

— Только через твой труп, да? — бурчит Двалин, прекрасно понимая, что шутка отвратительно безвкусна. Торин нервно смеется. 

— Именно. А теперь отправляйся к Даину и остальным и расскажи им. Придумай какой-нибудь план. У нас же всегда был план, помнишь? Даже когда твой брат называл нас парочкой дубиноголовых троллей.

Двалин помнит тот случай, хотя, оглядываясь назад, стоит признать, что Балин в чем-то был прав. Он поднимается со своего ложа, не особенно предвкушая предстоящую попытку лишить царственного кузена его заслуженного отдыха. 

— Торин... — он оборачивается в дверях. — Я тебя еще увижу?

— Я пока что никуда не собираюсь, — отвечает призрак и тает в воздухе. Покачав головой, Двалин выходит из комнаты.

***

У них уходит много недель на то, чтобы обнаружить останки всех жертв нападения Смауга. Поиски не обходятся без происшествий, но по сравнению с действиями призраков до предупреждения Торина, можно сказать, что они ведут себя мирно. Бифур первым заметил, что погребальные залы остались абсолютно неповрежденными, хотя они находятся глубоко под Горой. Им приходит в голову, что нужно собрать все тела и устроить им достойное погребение. 

Торин почти все время находится рядом с Двалином, но, по-видимому, Двалин единственный, кто может его видеть. Он незаметно привыкает к постоянному дуновению холодного воздуха, к присутствию Торина, отмечает мысленно, о чем нужно будет его спросить позже, и постоянно оборачивается, ища его взглядом, потому что Торин действительно стоит позади. Помощь призрака весьма на руку, ведь он чувствует опасность намного раньше Двалина. 

По вечерам они разговаривают, иногда наедине, иногда это странные беседы втроем с Балином, который не может видеть Торина, но находит утешение в его присутствии. Наверное, это даже забавно выглядит со стороны, когда Балин обращается в пустоту, глядя мимо Торина и полагаясь на пересказанные Двалином ответы. Только смеяться не хочется.

— Если так пойдет и дальше, мы закончим через неделю-другую, — заявляет Балин однажды вечером после особенно долгого, но прошедшего вполне спокойно обследования складов на одном из верхних уровней. Они обнаружили несколько тел, но это уже не вызывает никаких эмоций. Мертвые повсюду. Двалину кажется, что он уже неспособен чувствовать горе, что в душе осталась только глухая гулкая пустота. 

— Если они не попытаются помешать нам, — Торин прислоняется к стене и скрещивает полупрозрачные руки на груди.

— Пока что они не мешали, — возражает Двалин. — Я все-таки думаю, что они знают, что мы делаем, и хотят, чтобы мы продолжали. Может, они устали находиться здесь.

— Может и так, — признает Торин. — Но мы не знаем наверняка. Они и сами не знают, кто или что они такое. Они опасны.

Двалин повторяет его слова брату, но не знает, что к этому добавить. Балин кивает и поднимает глаза. У него такое выражение, как будто он хочет что-то сказать, но не знает, как лучше это сделать. Торин хмурится, Двалин подозрительно переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

— Что?

— Ничего. — Балин откидывается на спинку кресла, задумчиво вращая в руках кружку с элем. Торин прищуривается, и Двалин ловит себя на мысли, что ему не нравится выражение его лица.

— Думаю, он не верит тебе, братец, — замечает он.

— Он слишком хорошо меня знает, — печально улыбается Балин. — Я просто подумал, но тебе это не понравится. Торин... Ты можешь сказать, когда это начинается? Когда призрак доброго гнома перестает быть собой и становится злобным и мстительным духом?

Это не то, о чем Двалин хотел бы думать, и хотя та же мысль посещала и его, он всегда старался прогнать ее прочь. Но кто как не Балин умеет озвучивать неприятные факты? Двалин оборачивается к Торину и застывает.

Его глубокие синие глаза стали светлее, словно покрыты слоем льда. Лицо стремительно бледнеет, только над бровью виднеется струйка крови, там, где была небольшая рана. В комнате резко холодает.

— Ты не имеешь права спрашивать об этом, — рявкает призрак на Балина, который не может его слышать, но чувствует внезапный холод, и глаза его расширяются. — Двалин, скажи ему, чтобы не лез в это. Я знаю, что делаю. 

Он растворяется, не говоря больше ни слова, и они с Балином ежатся от порыва ледяного воздуха. Двалин пожимает плечами, делая вид, что ничего не произошло.

— Он считает, что справится, — говорит он Балину. Брат только качает головой и ничего не отвечает.

  
***

Спустя несколько недель после исчезновения троих из пропавших воинов находят в одном из хранилищ в дальних штольнях. Вход заблокирован грудой обрушившихся давным-давно камней, тела высохли и покрыты толстым слоем пыли. Только доспехи с гербом Железных Холмов отличают их от бесчисленных тел погибших, оставшихся со времен нападения дракона. Остальных так и не находят.

***

Глубоко под Горой есть огромные залы, пещеры, простирающиеся далеко к сердцу земли, темные и бездонные, глубже любых шахт. Ни один из кхазад не прошел их до конца, опасаясь потревожить древнее зло, которое могло притаиться там, подобно тому, что обитает в глубинах Кхазад-Дума. Теперь эти пещеры отданы усопшим, сотни тел, что так долго были лишены покоя, наконец лягут в камень, из которого когда-то вышли.

Сюда принесли все, что было найдено: каждое тело, каждый осколок кости, каждый оплавленный инструмент и узорчатую бусину, оставшуюся от тех, кто был сожжен дотла. Воины и торговцы лежат здесь бок о бок со школярами и ремесленниками, взрослые рядом с детьми. Их столько, что хватило бы заполнить целый город разговорами, и смехом, и песнями, но все, что осталось — это сплошные ряды гробниц, простирающиеся в бесконечной тишине. Никто не может сказать, сколько еще погибло в огне, не оставив следа. В своих молитвах они помянут и их, чтобы их души могли найти успокоение вместе с остальными.

Церемония начинается, и в темноте загораются тысячи свечей. Здесь собрались все гномы Эребора, и Даин выходит вперед, не как король — сегодня на нем нет короны — но как тот, кто говорит от их имени. На нем темный плащ, его голову покрывает капюшон. Его звучный ясный голос отражается от стен, когда он произносит древние ритуальные слова прощания, отрезая себе бороду в знак траура. Другие постепенно подхватывают поминальную молитву, и скоро вся Гора наполняется глубокими голосами кхазад. Двалин присоединяется к общему хору и теряет всякое чувство времени и пространства. Он скорбит по своей матери, чьи обгоревшие инструменты нашли неподалеку от тренировочной площадки, куда она направлялась, ища его; своего приятеля Алфура, погибшего под когтями дракона, когда он защищал Ворота; наставника, встретившего свою смерть в библиотеке вместе с группой учеников, когда вход обвалился, и они оказались заперты внутри. Многих и многих других, кого он знал и любил, и он молится за них и за тех, кого не знал, но сожалеет об их смерти.

Пение нарастает, становится все более громким и мощным, так что в конце концов воздух заполнен звуком — теплым, вибрирующим в полумраке, и Двалину кажется, что он слышит это: тихий шепот на фоне пения, гул сотен голосов несется по древним залам, и его подхватывает теплый сухой ветер. Звук становится все сильнее, Двалин чувствует, как он колышет его волосы и бороду, а затем стены пещеры на миг вспыхивают золотым светом, и гул стихает.

Когда пение смолкает, воцаряется тишина.

***

Когда в последующие дни работы продолжаются без происшествий, все они испытывают огромное облегчение. Двалин не единственный, кто ощущает, что исчезла тень, лежавшая на древних залах, чувство обреченности, давившее на них. Работа спорится легче, а на душе становится светлее, и хоть ничто не может унять боль от потерь, не только призраки смогли двигаться дальше после надлежащего прощания.

Двалин боится, что не увидит Торина после церемонии, но его страхи оказываются беспочвенными. Друг ждет его в покоях после похорон. 

— Они ушли, — объявляет Торин, и на этом тема исчерпана. Он не уточняет, куда именно они отправились. Незаданный вопрос повисает в воздухе, но Двалин не станет спрашивать, а Торин не торопится заговаривать первым. Они продолжают вести себя как раньше, и Двалин говорит себе, что волноваться не о чем.

Тени под глазами Торина кажутся темнее, а в волосах больше седины, чем Двалин помнит, но, наверняка, ему просто кажется.

***

Проходит несколько дней, прежде чем Двалин заговаривает о присутствии Торина с братом. Он не может точно сказать, почему не упоминал об этом раньше. Скорее всего, были темы поважнее.

— Торин говорит, что они не вернутся, — сообщает он Балину за ужином, когда они обсуждают, насколько безопасно возобновлять работу в шахтах. Слова призваны успокоить, и нет никакой затаившейся на краю сознания тревоги, когда он говорит об этом. Балин резко поднимает голову.

— Он по-прежнему здесь?

— Да. 

Балин молчит, уставившись в свою кружку. Двалин надеется, что он оставит эту тему, но надеждам не суждено сбыться. 

— Двалин, — голос Балина звучит ровно и очень тихо. — Ты уверен, что это разумно?

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

— А я думаю, что понимаешь.

Двалин скрипит зубами и ничего не отвечает.

— Он умер, братишка. — Балина смотрит на него с грустью и состраданием, но его голос остается твердым. — Вам обоим пора признать это. Я знаю, что он для тебя значит, но ты должен его отпустить. 

— Это не...

Двалин замолкает, когда в комнате веет ледяным холодом. Балин смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами, как их дыхание вырывается клубами пара. Внезапно тяжелый латунный фонарь над ними падает в считанных дюймах от головы Балина. 

Балин вскакивает со стула, сердито уставившись в пустоту.

— Я не возьму свои слова обратно, Торин! — восклицает он. — Посмотри, что ты устроил! Ты должен уйти, пока не стало поздно!

Двалин со свистом втягивает воздух, но понимает, что ему нечего сказать. Порыв холодного ветра проносится по комнате и исчезает, оставляя на стенах тонкую корку льда.

***

Торин возвращается следующим вечером. Он выглядит измученным и нездоровым, и само его поведение предостерегает Двалина от того, чтобы заговаривать на болезненную тему. Он знает, что однажды им придется это обсудить, потому что они не трусы и никогда не бежали от своих страхов. Глубоко внутри он знает, что это не должно продолжаться, и как бы они ни убеждали себя в обратном, все это неправильно. Они близко, но не могут прикоснуться друг к другу. Он никогда больше не почувствует успокаивающую тяжесть руки Торина на своем плече, никогда не проведет по скользкой от пота коже, прижимая своего короля к ближайшей стене, никогда не сможет привлечь в поцелуй, заставляющий на один бесценный миг забыть о горе и бедах. 

Они словно находятся по разные стороны зияющей бездны, слишком широкой, чтобы можно было дотянуться, и обманывают себя тем, что их пальцы почти соприкасаются. А теперь, когда он почти убедил себя, что довольно и той хрупкой связи, что их соединяет, пропасть становится все шире. 

Это причиняет боль и, в то же время, заполняет пустоту в душе. Ничего ведь не случится, если они подождут еще один день, еще одну неделю, еще одну жизнь.

***

Ему следовало бы догадаться, что события предстоящего дня станут началом конца.

— Эльфы в моей горе! — рычит Торин, и Двалин ускоряет шаг, чтобы избежать леденящего холода. — Что эльфы делают в моей горе?

— Они наши союзники, Торин, — не оборачиваясь, напоминает ему Двалин. — Ты разве забыл?

— Если мне _еще раз_ придется встретиться с этим лживым, вероломным ублюдком... 

— Тебе не придется! — огрызается Двалин. — Это сделает Даин. Сделай мне одолжение, не лезь в это, хорошо?

Торин окидывает его яростным взглядом и исчезает, не говоря ни слова. Двалин отправляется в Главный пиршественный зал, упорно игнорируя нарастающий страх, что что-то пойдет не так.

Это первый торжественный дипломатический прием в отвоеванном Эреборе. Восстановительные работы еще не закончены, и караваны из Синих Гор все еще в пути, но король эльфов почтил их своим визитом, чтобы взглянуть, как продвигаются дела в соседском королевстве, и заодно обсудить торговые сделки.

Даин лично устроил для королевской свиты познавательную прогулку и весь день беседовал с владыкой эльфов. Теперь же гномы намерены проявить себя радушными хозяевами, даже если пир не так же роскошен, как в былые времена. Даин и Трандуил сидят во главе длинного стола, члены отряда, в виду их особого статуса, расположились рядом с ними. Вино и эль поднимают настроение, и пока что гости настроены довольно вежливо. Даже Трандуил, этот высокомерный ублюдок, ведет себя вполне любезно. 

Двалин чувствовал бы себя лучше, если бы не мерз до костей, и ненависть — _не его_ ненависть — не отравляла мысли. Это темное, злое чувство кажется чуждым.

« _Они наши союзники_ », — упрямо твердит он про себя. — « _Не вмешивайся. Они союзники_ ».

Все складывается гладко до тех пор, пока речь не заходит о мастерстве и умениях. Даин должен был бы догадаться, что это не лучшая тема для беседы с эльфом, но, как и все кхазад, он безмерно гордится выдающимися способностями своего народа, чтобы просто промолчать. Кроме этого, король гномов любознателен и живо интересуется разнообразными техниками и подходами к работе.

— Мы предпочитаем не изменять первозданную красоту, — роняет Трандуил. — Это совершенство, созданное волей Валар. Нам же завещано сохранять ее по мере возможностей. 

— Верно, но боги не всегда открывают истинную форму вещей, — с энтузиазмом возражает Даин. — Она скрыта в структуре любого камня от крошечного самоцвета до высочайшей горы. Мой народ обладает даром разглядеть эту форму и умением довести ее до совершенства. 

— Совершенство недостижимо для смертных, — спокойно замечает эльф, и Двалин сжимает челюсти, чтобы избежать дипломатического инцидента. Балин, нахмурившись, открывает рот, но только морщится и бросает сердитый взгляд на Даина. Король, кажется, не замечает его.

— Здесь я не могу с тобой согласиться, — обращается он к Трандуилу. — Я знаю, что у твоего народа тоже есть свои умельцы. Они могут создавать прекраснейшие вещи, но не пытайся утверждать, что они превосходят наших мастеров.

— Я не настолько глуп, — соглашается эльфийский король. — Но, возможно, мой народ бережнее относится к земным сокровищам. Мы были свидетелями того, как любовь к драгоценностям превращается в алчность, а та ведет к безумию и гибели.

Еще не дослушав, Двалин понимает, что хуже слов подобрать нельзя.

Балин тоже понимает это, и его лицо становится бледным как мел. 

— Это спорное утверждение, — быстро говорит он. — Конечно же, ты не имел в виду...

Он не успевает договорить: земля под ногами содрогается.

Пол то тут, то там покрывается льдом, и вскоре он образует сплошную толстую корку. Раздаются испуганные возгласы, когда в зале становится все морознее и морознее, гораздо холоднее, чем в самые суровые зимы на памяти Двалина. Кажется, сам воздух вытягивает из них жизнь и обдает безжалостным ледяным дыханием смерти. 

Отчетливо пахнет кровью.

Балин вцепляется в его руку, но Двалин и так знает, что он единственный, кто может положить этому конец.

— Торин! — кричит он в отчаянии. — Прекрати это! Ты нас убиваешь!

В воздухе проявляется расплывчатая фигура, тень разозленного гнома с длинными волосами, развевающимися на несуществующем ветру. Балин изумленно охает. 

— Я виду его! — восклицает он. — Торин! Прошу тебя!

Призрак вряд ли его слышит. Двалин судорожно подыскивает нужные слова, чтобы докричаться до друга, но прежде, чем он успевает что-либо сказать, раздается холодный голос, перекрывая гул встревоженных голосов:

— Я прошу прощения, Торин Дубощит.

Трандуил поднимается со своего места. Мороз ничуть не сковывает его плавных движений. Он горделиво выпрямляется и смотрит Торину в глаза.

— Я не хотел оскорбить тебя, — спокойно произносит он. — Я говорил о печальной истории эльфов, о деяниях, причиной которых стала привязанность Феанора к Сильмариллам. И, поверь, у меня никогда не было в мыслях причинять вам вред. Поступая так, как я считал лучшим для моих подданных, я был несправедлив к тебе и твоему народу. — Он склоняет голову перед призраком. — Прими мои извинения.

Наступает напряженная тишина.

Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем в ледяной безжизненный мир начинает возвращаться тепло. Зал наполняется радостными возгласами, когда кровь снова начинает поступать в замерзшие конечности гномов и эльфов, возвращая почти утраченную чувствительность, а дыхание перестает обжигать легкие. Трандуил с нечитаемым выражением занимает свое место. 

— Да, — как ни в чем ни бывало, обращается он к Даину, — я хотел узнать твое мнение о восстановлении Дейла.

***

Двалин возвращается к себе поздно вечером. После инцидента пир благополучно продолжился: видимо, эльфов не слишком шокировало присутствие в подгорных чертогах мстительного, или, скорее, весьма обидчивого призрака. Позже Даин и Балин, оба высказали Двалину все, что думали на этот счет, хотя в этом не было нужды. Он и так знает, что должен сделать.

Когда он заходит в комнату, Торин сидит на постели. Он выглядит уставшим и постаревшим — Двалин никогда его таким не видел. Его волосы совсем седые, а кожа бледная, с серым оттенком; под глазами залегли темные круги. Полученная в последней битве рана над глазом отчетливо видна и непрерывно кровоточит.

Двалин подходит к нему, но остается стоять. Он не боится призрака, но находиться рядом, зная о том, что должно произойти — невыносимо. Торин поднимает голову и невесело усмехается.

— Я пришел попрощаться, — говорит он просто.

Двалин выдыхает, только сейчас понимая, что все это время стоял не дыша.

— Я знаю, — отвечает он, разрываясь между благодарностью за то, что ему не пришлось говорить это самому и болью, которую приносит мысль о предстоящей разлуке.

— Не стоило доводить до этого. Пожалуйста, передай Даину, что мне жаль.

— Это не твоя вина. — Двалин все-таки опускается на постель. Торин рассматривает свои руки, и Двалин замечает, что они трясутся. Как он хотел бы накрыть их ладонью, унимая дрожь. 

— Торин, это был не ты. Это то же самое, что драконья болезнь. Ты не виноват — ни тогда, ни теперь. Ты сам говорил, что на это нельзя повлиять. 

— Мы не должны задерживаться. Я говорил, да. Мне стоило послушать Балина и уйти вовремя.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты уходил.

Торин смотрит ему в глаза, и они понимают друг друга без слов, как всегда. Торин тихо усмехается.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это не конец? Мы еще встретимся. И наши души будут вместе столько, сколько будет существовать мир.

— И после этого, — твердо продолжает Двалин, произнося слова клятвы, которой им не приходило в голову обменяться, пока Торин был жив. — Но я увижу тебя раньше. 

— Там, где время течет по-иному, ожидание кажется не таким долгим, — говорит Торин. — А пока позаботься о нашем доме, а я буду ждать тебя. Мы справимся с этим, так ведь?

— Да. — Не то, чтобы у них был выбор.

Торин улыбается той редкой улыбкой, которая освещает его лицо, и он кажется по-настоящему счастливым. Он поднимает руку, и Двалин протягивает в ответ свою, почти касаясь, прежде чем вспоминает, что призрак бесплотен.

— Прощай, сердце мое, — говорит Торин. — Благослови тебя Махал.

— Я люблю тебя, — отвечает Двалин, потому что это единственное, о чем он может сейчас думать.

Призрак растворяется в воздухе. Легкий порыв воздуха, словно прохладный ветерок, окутывает Двалина, заставляя вздрогнуть. 

А потом все исчезает.

ЭПИЛОГ

Эребор, величественное королевство гномов — это средоточие красоты и жизни. Его огромные залы наполнены шумом и смехом; мастера, ремесленники, писари снуют по бесконечным лестницам, соединяющим уровни, и широким мостам без перил. Из пиршественных залов доносятся застольные песни и звон кубков, а с тренировочных площадок — бряцанье оружия, перемежаемое крепким словцом. В переходах приходится быть крайне осторожным, чтобы не сбить с ног детей, гоняющихся за маленькими механическими олифантами, и не столкнуться со школярами со стопками книг и свитками, направляющимися в библиотеку, а рынки ломятся от всевозможных товаров со всех концов Средиземья.

Они прошли долгий путь, думает Двалин, ведя своего пони к боковому выходу из конюшен, откуда открывается прекрасный вид на Дейл и Долгое озеро. Раны, нанесенные войной их земле и народам, почти затянулись, за исключением горечи от потери близких и родных — это то, что никогда полностью не проходит. Даин стал последней такой потерей, и боль от его смерти все еще свежа в сердцах кхазад. Он был хорошим королем и еще лучшим другом. Двалин охотно обменял бы свою жизнь на его.

Но Даин оставил после себя процветающее королевство и наследника, который принял корону с той же твердостью и решимостью, что так часто проявлял его отец.

Торин Камнешлем подходит к Двалину и легонько толкает его локтем. 

— Не время для сантиментов, страж, — шутит он. — Нас ждет грязная работенка. Орочьи банды не станут дожидаться, пока мы устроим пикник.

— Тебе бы как раз лучше остаться здесь на пикник, парень, — ворчит Двалин. — Твой отец голову бы мне снял, если бы знал, что я позволил тебе в это ввязаться.

— Мой отец всегда считал, что настоящий правитель должен лично стоять на страже королевства. — Молодой король весело ухмыляется и вскакивает на своего барана. — И у меня самая лучшая стража, так ведь?

Бифур позади него заходится хриплым смехом.

— Решил вытащить стариков на прогулку, — усмехается он, хотя это не совсем так: кроме них, короля сопровождают еще трое гномов помоложе.

— Вы все равно лучшие стражи. Если, конечно, сумеете, наконец, сесть в седло, — бодро заявляет Камнешлем, направляя своего скакуна на дорогу. Двалин запрыгивает на пони, хоть это и дается ему непросто: животное нервничает и норовит вырваться. Двалину с трудом удается усмирить его. 

Когда он поднимает голову, то видит рядом Торина. Он выглядит таким, каким Двалин его помнит — молодым, полным сил и удивительно красивым. Глубокие морщины, прорез _а_ вшие его лоб, разгладились, глаза светятся задором, а улыбка даже в юности не была такой счастливой. Не осталось ни следа от той хвори, что искажала его черты, когда Двалин видел его в последний раз больше века тому назад.

Двалин открывает рот, но Торин качает головой. Он поднимает руку, прощаясь, и исчезает.

Двалин рад: он знает, что это означает, и он готов. Он готов уже много лет.

С этой мыслью он поворачивает своего пони, следуя за Королем-под Горой в последний раз.  



End file.
